Love between enemies
by ninja-neko1
Summary: My first Jori fic. What happenes when a vampire that doesn't drink and a rule breaking werewolf fall in love this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love between enemies **

**Don't own victorious **

A/N so before I start this story this is the first time I've wrote a Jori or Victorious story so some things might be wrong ok

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Good morning! L.A. Its sunny so a perfect day at the beach or to hang out with your mates._

Jade grunted putting her covers over her head. She hated the sun. She pulled herself out of bed knowing that she had school. Looking in the mirror she put in blue extensions in her black hair. She then inspected her teeth,looking at her canine's. They were sharper then any normal canine's that humans have. Letting go of her lips she got into a black top and dark navy leggings. She then tied her laces for her combat boots and headed downstairs knowing that her father was already out being a dumb lawyer. Snatching her keys from the fragile bowl not caring if it smashed on the floor.

She jumped onto her black corvette and drove to Starbucks. She needed her coffee to work properly and to be awake for dumb lectors from Sikowitzs. When she got inside she saw her frenemy tori standing in the long queue. She walked over to her and shoved her out of the line and took her place in it. Tori landed on the floor. She blow the single strand of hair out of her face and whined"Jade I was here before you"

Jade was already ordering her usually coffee. Tori got up and dusted herself off. Her sister Trina left her here while she went to school to 'sing'. Tori grabbed Jade stopping her from leaving Starbucks."What do you want Vega!" Jade yelled enraged that she was interrupted drinking her must need coffee.

"I need a lift to school can you drive me there without scaring or fucking with me?" Tori said

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises Vega"

The two walked out and got into the black corvette. Jade buckled herself in while Tori did the same. Tori looked out of the window while Jade drove them their school Hollywood Arts. Jade looked at Tori at the corner of her eye looking at her neck_ Don't think about it,you haven't drank for a year_ Jade thought trying to concreted on the road. Tori also looked at Jade at the corner of her eye,sniffing her from a far _Why did I choose Jade to be my mate,maybe its because of her cool exterior and her sweet center _Tori thought. Both were silent for the rest of the journey,being awkward when they arrived at Hollywood Arts. Both were greeted by their friends and Tori left to get necessary books for today's lessons.

Jade went to her locker with Beck and admire the scissors that was stuck on her locker. Beck had black hair like hair but he had more of a tan skin then her."So what was you and Tori doing together this morning?" he asked.

"Nothing ok we just met this morning at Starbucks ok" Jade replied taking a sip from her coffee. She went to look at Beck in the face but she saw behind him Tori glaring at him. She couldn't swore that she heard growling coming from her as well. Beck looked behind him to see Tori who quickly smiled at him and waved. He returned the sweet gesture and went back to Jade.

"Look she might find out your-"

"A what? A vampire who refuses to drink blood? Oh no please someone save me"

Jade left Beck to head to her first class.

* * *

She was now sikowitz's class sitting in her usual seat at the back of the class. Sikowitz walks in with his usual coconut that he drinks yelled"Hello class today we are talking about the supernatural"

Cat squealed"Like how vampire sparkle"

Before Sikowitz could speak Jade roared"We-They don't sparkle in the sun and they are definitely don't burn when they touch garlic"

Cat ran behind Sikowitz while he backed away. Tori then stood up"She right they just hate the smell"

Jade was shocked. She was shocked at how Tori knew this. Tori looked at Jade and smiled. Jade got up from her seat and dragged Tori out of the class and to the janitors closet. Pushing her in and locking the door she turned to Tori,who was confused at Jades reaction."What the Fuck Vega. How did you know that shit" she yelled

Tori walked towards Jade and whispered in her ear"Your not the only supernatural being here at Hollywood Arts" Jade froze. She didn't believe it. Tori just looked at her and licked her cheek. Before Jade could register what she did Tori already unlocked the wooden door and left leaving a dumbstruck Jade watching her. Putting a hand to her now cheek Beck came into view.

"What the hell Jade what happ..." Beck stopped when he saw a red line come across Jade's face,"Your blushing"

"No I'm not!" she screamed,"Stupid Vega" she then whispered touching her cheek again.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was at their usual table talking about the heat. Jade was busy stabbing her salad while Tori giggled at Andre's comment. When she stopped she looked at Jade and winked. Jade just looked away and shoved a piece of lettuce in her mouth. Trina walked towards Tori and said"Tori needs to go home she's...ill"

Before Tori could protest she was already in her sisters car"Hey what the hell!"

"Same to you. Why did you tell that vampire freak!" she screamed

"I didn't per say all I said that she wasn't the only supernatural being in the school"

"Well dad is calling a family meeting now"

The two left Hollywood Arts. Jade went after them hearing their conversation and watching them drive away. She needed to know _What is she?"_ Jade thought. She got into corvette and tailed them making sure that she didn't get caught.

* * *

Tori and Trina got out of the car and stood there waiting. Trina looked at her sister and command her to stay. Tori just groaned and crossed her arms while Trina went ahead. Tori ears moved when she heard a car pulled up turning she saw Jade's corvette. She ran towards and saw Jade smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked

"Tell me what you are then Vega"

"No before my sister come back"

"Why?"

Tori just licked her on the cheek. Jade grabbed on Tori's wrist making her whine. Jade suddenly realised something and sadly looked at Tori.

"My whole family hates Vampires"

"So your hunters"

"No the other kind of hate"

Before Jade could asked Tori quickly ran away when she sensed something. This made Jade more confused but listened to Tori's advice and left thinking even more.

* * *

Tori was in the standing in front of her father and grandfather with her sister Trina. All of her family was there. She didn't like this at all,what if there find out about her liking Jade.

"Well you probably know why your here Victoria"

"Erm...no?"

"Well lets me explain you are still hanging with that vampire"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Is she your mate?"

Tori couldn't answer her instead she went into her wolf form and ran not caring that it was daylight,she didn't want her family to found out. She jumped over moss covered logs and broken twigs. She didn't know where to go then decided to go to Jade's thinking _Hope she there_. When she arrived it was raining and she hide under a bush not wanting her fur to get wet. Jade wasn't back from where she was so Tori waited for her until she heard a noise coming from the garage.

* * *

Jade just got back from Cat's and was going to check the flowers in her backyard until she heard a whining noise."Hey come out I won't bite" she said calmly. Tori emerged from the bushes her brown fur soaking wet from the rain,"Who your beautiful"

"Thanks Jade"

Jade was shocked,wait how did the wolf know her...Tori."Your a werewolf"

"And not like the ones in the movies or fucking twilight"Jade just laughed as Tori the good girl of Hollywood Arts just curse.

"So why are you here"

"Cause I ran from family talk time on hating vampires and who is Tori's mate"

Jade just sighed and let Tori in and led her into her bedroom. When Tori entered the she shook the water of her fur hitting Jade in her face. She apologised but Jade didn't mind. Tori then went back into human form and stood while Jade sat on her bed. Both stared at each other,Jade looking in Tori's brown eyes and Tori looking in Jade's green eyes. A awkward silence was between them."So...What's wrong of telling them who your mate is?"

"Look my family would disown me if they found out" she paused,"Can I borrow your clothes I am a bit wet"

"Fine"

Jade went into her draws and got out her green love sleeved top and leggings and tossed it at Tori. Tori barley caught the clothes and headed into the bathroom. Jade waited in her room,she couldn't stop thinking about Tori and what happened between the closet and to now. Suddenly Fear of the dark filled the room,getting rid of the awkward silent. She didn't want the song to end and looked at her caller ID. It was Beck and she knew that he wouldn't give up."What!" she screamed down the phone.

_"Woah Ok anyways what happened at school. Where did you go?"_

"None off her fucking business"

"_Well it is_"

"No it isn't" and at that she ended the call. Tori came in and lay on the bed stretching. Jade just sighed and sat down on the bed. She started to pet Tori's head making her close her eyes,enjoying the attention she was getting. She decided to move to Jade's lap,placing her head on Jade's thighs. Jade continued to run her hands through Tori's silky brown hair.

"Your enjoying this Vega aren't you"

"Yes my ma-"Tori quickly covered her mouth before she could say mate.

"I'm your mate?"

Before Jade got her answer Tori ran out of the house,leaving her wet clothes. Jade ran after her but Tori was faster in her wolf form."Wait Tori!" she yelled. She stood outside looking at the brown wolf that was running away. Her father came some time later reeking of O type blood. Jade locked herself in her bedroom sniffing Tori's smell in her sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N My first chapter for my first Jori fic hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love between enemies **

**Don't own Victorious **

**Chapter 2**

The next day Tori avoid Jade all day at school which made her very pissed. She avoid everyone including Sinjin who didn't really hang out with them but she did it anyways. Trina was looking for Tori like Jade to take her home but unlike Jade she used her wolf senses to find her. In class Jade thought of ideas of where Tori could be hiding,_The Black box No,hmm the closet maybe I go there next_. Beck stopped her before she could leave her class to look for Tori."What's up with Tori,does she know"Beck asked

"Why do you care"

"Cause I"

"What because you love me? Beck we broke up and we are never getting back together. You should listen to that song and think of me"Jade said pushing Beck away from the door. She ran down a corridor and stood in front of the Janitors closet. She looked through the window to see Tori huddled in a corner,head on her knees. She tried to open the door but Tori locked it when she went in. Jade put her back against the window when Trina walked past her."What I'm just standing here enjoying the peace and quiet"

Trina just dismissed her and continued her search for her little sister. Jade waited until Trina was out of site then whispered"Tori I know you can here please let me in before your talentless sister come back" She then heard a click and quickly entered the closet,locking it again so Trina doesn't come in. Jade then sat down beside and embraced her. Tori burst into tears soaking Jade's top that she Beck bought her."Look Tori I...stop crying so I can talk to you"

Tori broke from Jade and wiped her tears away but left her eyes all red."Good now why have you been avoiding me. I mean I understand Trina but me?"

Tori sniffed smelling Jade perfume."Porque sabes que eres mi compañera"

"Er I don't speak Spanish"

Tori then coughed"Sorry when I'm upset I start speaking Spanish. Anyways I said Cause you know that You're my mate"

"So What"

"So what!"She loudly whispered,"Do you even know the meaning of the term mate"

"Yes"

Before Tori could speak Jade kissed her on the neck nipping at the skin. She made sure not to get her fangs do when she pulled back her fangs started to grow. She tried to cover them put Tori grabbed her hand and kissed Jade. One of her canines cut Tori's lips making it bleed. Jade immediately pulled back tasting the werewolf blood.

"Oh god I just tasted werewolf blood"

"Well half human,half wolf"

"It was sweet"

"Human"

"But bitter"

"Wolf"

Jade wiped the now dry blood from Tori's lips. She then place her finger in her mouth. Moaning Tori just laughed. Jade was confuse until Tori pointed"I much prefer your green eyes then red"

"Fuck"Jade swore. She couldn't leave the closet now that her eyes turned colours,"Well I can't leave and I broke my no blood rule"

"Its ok as long it wasn't Fully human blood that you tasted"

"Yeah hey Vega"

"Yeah"

"Be my girlfriend and don't speak Spanish ever again.I want to understand you"

"Ok"

Jade put her arm over Tori shoulder while Tori rested her head on Jade's breast."So what attracted you to me?" she playfully asked.

"Your boobs"

They laughed until the janitor banged on the door. Both stood up and left,hearing a grumble from the janitor. It was lunch when they left and they joined up with the others who were asking question about Tori."Don't worry guys Jade helped me a lot" she reassured them.

"Yeah a lot"Beck agreeing with her but gave Jade a smug look. Jade just continued to eat her salad until Trina stormed over at them making Tori worried. Jade squeezed Tori's hand reassuring her that she was there. When Trina reached the table and was her cheerful,talentless self trying to sing her new song to them. Jade and Beck covered her eyes at the high pitched. Because of this,Trina took Tori to her car and drove her home.

* * *

Tori was lying on her bed,looking at her pear phone,she got text from Jade:**That fucking bitch she used my sensitive hearing to drag you away.** She didn't know that vampires had sensitive hearing but you learn new things everyday. She sighed. She was stuck waiting for her father to come back from his police rounds. The wait was killing her mentally. She could think of all of the punishments he could do to her.

At the same time Jade and her father was yelling at each other while Beck was in the room. Beck had told Jade's father about her interactions with Tori.

"How dare you love that thing!"he bellowed

"Why do you fucking care mam was human"she returned with the same wrath

"That was before she was killed by them mongrels"

"How dare you call them mongrels! I love Tori!" she screamed not realizing what she just said.

Her father raised his hand and before he could do anything his brother came in like the wind stopping him from harming Jade.

"Hey Jadelyn" he politely said,"Why don't she live with me in New York"Her father immediately agreed to the suggested idea not caring about his daughters opinion,"We leave tonight!" her uncle yelled.

Jade couldn't believe it. Her own father hated her and now making her to live with her uncle. She just stormed upstairs grabbing random stuff and electronic like her laptop and her phone. Then she found Tori's clothes that she left that night. Putting the clothes in the duffel bag she headed back downstairs. She was much faster then usual but maybe that was because of the little faster of Tori's blood. She didn't want to leave her. She put her stuff into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat looking at her invisible reflection. She wasn't wearing her ring that allowed her to see your reflection,Tori had it as a gift of their forbidden love. Tori had given her wolf tooth that used to belong her great grandfather. Jade played with the trinket while her uncle got in and started the engine.

"Ready to go Jadelyn"

Jade just ignored him continued with the wolf tooth pendant.

With Tori she was standing in front of her fumed father who had the same reaction as Mr West "How can you choose her as a mate!" he bellowed,"I mean they blood sucking monsters!"

"She isn't,she hasn't drank human blood in a year dad and I love her!"she screamed

"I don't care Victoria! You broke one of the clan rule!"

Suddenly Tori felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She looked at the text and immediately broke into tears. She screamed in pain and her mother went to her side.

The text read:**I'm so sorry. My dad find out and now I'm gonna to New York. I'll will always think of you especially since you left some clothes here. You will always be my little wolf cub.**

**-Your mate**

**P.S. Blame Beck for every think I do.**

Tori continued to cry. Her mother couldn't stop the waterfalls and was pushed away by Tori when she ran outside. Tori went into wolf form and raced to the mountains and when she arrived she howled at the crescent moon. She continued to howl hoping that her clan and her father. And Jade. She returned back to her human form and stared at the moon when suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. It was Jade sending her a song this with a message. It read** This song on my phone reminded me of you. Listen to it.**

She clicked on to the Bluetooth link and listened to the song. She started singing along with it.

_"So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours,we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know"_

_"So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know"_

_"Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours,we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Trust seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters"_

_"Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know"_

_"So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters"_

A single tear rolled down her pink cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She transform back into wolf form and howled again but in the rhythm of the song.

Jade had the window of the passenger side door rolled down,letting the wind hit. She suddenly heard howling from a distance. She stuck her head out to look where the sound was coming from. Seeing a dark silhouette of a wolf in the moon Jade's eyes began to water. She quickly shook the tears away remembering that her uncle was there. She was about to pull her head back in but then she heard a howling tune of a song she greatly recognised.

Pulling her head in she whispered,"Nothing else matters"

* * *

Tori entered Hollywood Arts with her sister as she usual does but this time she was humming the song Jade sent her. Trina was surprised when Tori entered the house last house,her parents were as well.

Tori said Hello to everyone but when she saw Beck she silently growled at him remembering the text Jade sent her. Beck eyes just darken and before he could attack her,Tori left with Cat to go to class. Beck watched them leave,so did Trina until the two looked at each over. Both eyes darken and left.

Tori didn't listen to the teacher even though it was science her favourite subject. He was talking about Blood types and cells. At the corner of her eyes she saw Beck lick his lips. When she looked at her notepad,doodles with hearts and J.W scattered across the lined page. She put her head on the table ignoring her teachers protest.

At lunch time Andre talked to her in the corridor."Hey Tor,what's wrong with you"

"I miss Jade"

"Jade? Where is Jade anyways"

"New York with her uncle"

"How can I make you happy" he asked leaning in.

Tori saw this and duck away backing away"Andre if you want to make me happy,bring Jade back" she then left him,hanging on the lockers. He sighed knowing that Tori was right. When the two met up with Robbie,Cat and Beck at the table Andre was too busy on his pear phone to talk with anyone.

* * *

Jade hated her time at New York. She had a private tutor,a big bedroom with a queen sized bed,a pool and a Jacuzzi better then the one back home. The home itself was away from the actual city but could seen from a certain place in the city. She was sitting on the balcony fence,not caring if she fell. She decided to jump off but stop by a African American angel.

"Andre?"

"Yeah hey Jade"

"Well I didn't expect you to be an angel"

"Never mind that,look I'm here to take you back"

"But I can't leave"

"Why?"he questioned already knowing the answer.

"The council"Andre didn't expect that answer coming from her,"My dad told them about Tori and...my love for her"

"Just come with me. I know a place where you can still attend Hollywood Arts and live in your own place"

"But the council"

"Let heaven deal with it"Andre say holding his hand out hoping she grab it. She cautiously took his hand and when she was in the air she gripped his hand to death,"I thought vampires can turn into bats?" he playfully asked.

"We can but as you probably didn't know I hasn't drank in ages so shut up"

Both hovered over the Hollywood sign at midnight and landed into the forest. In front of them was a wooden cabin with holy symbols and seals invisible to the normal eye. Jade was amazed at the work heaven put in for her and Tori. When she entered ambers spit at her from the flames of the fireplace. Andre approached her and gave her a little holy charm.

"This charm will keep you safe so put it on a necklace or a bracelet. Your clothes are all here and you can go to Hollywood Arts tomorrow just don't tell tori about this"

"I can't promise that I mean she knew I was a vampire so..."

"I understand" he then left her alone in the cabin. She went to look around the cabin and the woods that hide the cabin from her family and the council.

* * *

A/N chapter 2 guys hope you like you didn't know the song it's Nothing else matters by Metallica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love between enemies **

**Don't own victorious **

**Chapter 3**

Tori received a text from Andre saying** Hey its Andre can you wait for me outside of school so we can go to our first class together **and here she was. Waiting outside she just stared at the school she attends at. It has been 2 years since she took her sisters place in the show and got accepted into the famous Hollywood Arts. Suddenly her sight became black as somebody covered her eyes.

"Hey Andre if this is you,it isn't funny!"she huffed

"Well nice to see you too Vega" the person said.

Tori just froze but she turned around to see Jade smiling at her. Jade wore her sunglasses as L.A was suffering from a heat. The wolf tooth necklace was showing Tori its importance but she notice the little holy cross that was also attached to the necklace."Andre gave me this stupid charm to hide from the council"Jade said as she looked at the necklace,"Hey! Are you listening Vega" she screamed in frustration. Tori leaped towards Jade and embraced her,crying with joy and happiness.

"I missed you my little vegan vampire" she mumbled,bringing Jade's breast closer to her face.

"I missed you too my mate"Jade replied.

Tori pulled out of the hug and playfully punched Jade in the arm and whispered"Shut up"

"Haha no"

"Yes"

Jade leaned forward and kissed tori on the lips,placing her hands on her waist while Tori put her arms around Jade's neck. They suddenly hear a eep noise. They broke apart to so Cat staring at them. Tori just blushed while Jade had a dead panned expression. She quickly ran away,confusing the two but they soon rushed after her. They finally found her in the girls toilet,eating a red licorice that probably came from her bra.

"Good Morning Tori,Jade"Cat said.

"Cat"Tori said walking up to her and sitting beside her,Jade just sat on the counter where the sinks were,"Why did you runaway?"she asked.

"Are you and Jade dating?"

"Yeah"Tori answered

"Yeah!"Cat jumped and hugged Tori,squishing her with her joy,"Jade why don't you have a reflection?"

Both Tori and Jade froze then Jade coughed to clear her throat."Well Cat the thing I'm about to tell you MUST keep a secret. Promise"

"Promise"

"Ok,I'm a vampire usually I have a ring that allows me have a reflection but I gave it to Tori as a symbol of our forbidden love"

"Like twilight"

"Not like fucking twilight!"she yelled,enraged at the mentioned of twilight. Tori then decided to talk to cat to calm Jade"Look Cat,I'm a werewolf and Jade's a vampire and...our love is frowned upon among our clans"

"Oh your laws are different then pixie laws"

"Wait what?"Jade and Tori said in unison.

Cat just giggled"Yeah I'm half pixie and Robbie is a wizard or a warlock,I don't know what he like to be called though"

Jade sighed,"So everyone is some kind of magical creature"

"Except for Andre"Tori said

"Your Wrong there Tori. Andre is actually a angel of the lord. Its how I'm here with you now and not with my dumb uncle"Jade explained. Tori and Cat was amazed that Andre was an angel,Tori was also amazed that she could smell the holy smell of rosemary on him. The girls heard the bell rang for first class and Cat ran to her class dropping her unfinished liquorice. Jade was about to intertwine her fingers with Tori's but Tori ran as well with Cat not wanting to be late. Jade just sighed again and casually walked to class not caring about her punctuality record.

Entering the classroom Jade that the only free space in the class was next to Beck. The teacher yelled at her for being late but she ignored the words that was shooting out of his mouth. She sat on the uncomfortable stool and looked at the window not giving Beck a look of forgiveness. Jade got bored and decided to look at her Mona Lisa who was smiling at the words reactions and chemistry._ She cute when she smiles_ Jade thought. As the lesson went on,Jade kept watching Tori do a experiment that ended in a explosion and gum in her partner's hair. She apologised and went to clean up her mess. Beck was busy doing the same experiment getting no signs of help from Jade."Can you fucking help me Jade"he demanded.

"How about...No!"she screamed

Beck put the chemicals down and was about to punch Jade right in her face until both of them smelled blood. Werewolf blood. Jade started to freak out and left the classroom. She followed the sweet bitter smell of werewolf blood. It could be Tori's or it might be her dumb sisters. Sniffing she saw a red floating line heading towards the janitors closet.

When she arrived she saw Tori putting pressure on a wound. She entered the closet and locked the door. Beck banged on the door but Jade ignored him."Hey Tori are you ok"

"I'm fine"

"No it isn't. I could smell blood from the class"

"Ok so maybe that girl was one of Trina's friends and maybe she bite me"

Jade moved Tori hand from the wound. Blood was still pouring out of the holes that was shaped of teeth."Tori my saliva can heal this"

"No! I don't want you to drink my blood. What about that long year. Would you toss that all away for this"

"Yes because I don't like to see you hurt or bleeding"Jade swallowed the lump in her throat and sucked on the wound,tasting the bitter sweet taste of Tori's blood. She moaned while Tori hissed but then she moaned when Jade's now ruby red eyes looked at her. Jade pulled away from the wound and licked the smeared blood on the arm and hand that covered the wound. Jade suddenly collapsed and nearly hit the floor if it weren't for Tori catching her. Tori slowly placed Jade against the wall and told Beck to"Fuck off Beck"

"No I could smell blood"

"Beck fuck off she's mine and her blood"Jade said looking at Beck with darkened eyes through the rectangled window. Tori was shocked at what Jade just said. Jade was showing her fangs that just appeared.

"You sucked werewolf blood"Beck yelled

"I cleaned her wound,why should you care?"

"God damn it Jade! I love you!"

"So I love her and I'm her mate so it makes it better"

Beck just punched the door in frustration making his knuckles burn but also putting a dint in the door."What does it taste like?" he asked. This pissed Jade off,so she opened the door breaking the lock and punched Beck straight in the face. She had some of her strength returned and now she towered over Beck like the day she turned him.

"How fucking dare you ask that!"she screamed. Trina came around the corner and saw Jade about to punch Beck again. Tori grabbed onto her wrist to pull Jade back. Jade looked at Tori and calmed down,her eyes turning back to their normal green colour. Trina ran towards them but the two ran away from her until they bump into Robbie and his Rex. Literally. They apologised but he said that it was ok. Robbie notice the blood around Jade's mouth."Jade"

"What?"she bitterly said

"You have blood around your mouth"

"Yeah you have blood around yo mouth"Rex chimed in.

Jade's eyes went wide and thanked him calling him wizard boy. He went red and asked"How did you know?"

"Well Cat told us" Tori replied

Robbie just nodded. He had a crush on Cat for awhile so he decided to tell her his secret. The trio left the hall to go to their next class leaving Trina on a treasure hunt and Beck to think of a new plan. While they walked Jade wiped the blood from around her mouth with a hankie Tori gave her. She was about to hand it back to her but decided to keep it not wanting Tori to have it. Tori intertwine their fingers while they walked,it made Jade blush crimson red similar to blood. Tori giggled and Robbie rolled his eyes.

It was the after and the trio was now with Andre and Cat at the lunch table. Beck was at the nearby table covering his blackened eye he got from a certain vampire. Jade cleared her throat and told everyone to come in closer"Ok so everyone on this table,Tori's sister and dick head over there are some kind of mystical creature" she whispered.

Everyone but Cat just nodded"What can off mystical creature is Beck?"Cat asked Jade.

"Well while we were dating...I kinda turned him into a vampire"Everyone just looked at her including Tori,"What ok. Beck got to second base that's all I'm saying"

"Wait"Tori intervened,"Are you saying that you turned him during second base and that your..."

"Yes Vega and don't say anything else"Jade blushed hiding her face into her crossed arms that was on the table. Tori just kissed her head,running her fingers through Jade's black hair.

"Jade have you told her about the cabin in the woods?"Andre asked

"OMG that movie was scary"

"No Andre I haven't"Jade replied to Andre ignoring Tori comment on the horror movie,"Tori do you want to live with me in a cabin that has lots of holy seal on?"

"But we haven't been on one date"

"Yeah but this cabin protects us from the council in my case and your family"

"Ok but before we go back to the cabin,where ever that is. You are taking me to Nozu's for our first official date"Tori said and Jade replied with a simple yes. They went on a date before but it was for them to get along better plus Sikowitzs force them to do it. It was the end of the lunch and everyone split up to go to their classes.

* * *

Jade waited impatiently for Tori at her car. She was sitting on top off the hood,staring at the sky. Her thoughts wondered about the past few weeks. Within those weeks she find out find Tori was a werewolf;that she was Tori's mate and that she was in love with her. Sighing she made a cushion out of her jacket and placed her on it still looking a the clouds that danced through the ocean sky. She slowly closed her eyes but felt someone watching her."Are you trying to get a sun tan or something?"Tori joked.

"No Vega just thinking about the pass few days"

Jade climbed off the hood and opened the door for Tori. Tori just giggled while Jade entered the drivers side. Both were in the car and before they left the grounds of Hollywood Arts Tori pulled Jade into a kiss. Jade was surprised but so melted in the kiss. When they broke apart Jade said"Let's go on this date then go back to the cabin"Tori pecked Jade's cheek and let her drive to Nozu's.

When they arrived they took the booth nearest to the entrance. Tori ordered sushi while Jade ordered miso soup. When the food arrived they picked up their orders and eat. They talked about the time they missed together because of the their love and their dick head parents. Tori was curious about the council but was afraid to asked. When they finished,a pink bowl of rice caught their eyes.

"Did you order rice?"Jade asked

"No"

Jade sniffed at the rice and smelled garlic on the tiny pieces of rice. She covered her nose in disgust this made Tori sniff it. She asked the server who ordered the rice and he just pointed at a man wearing a black cloak that had a white holy cross on his right sleeve. Jade saw him and payed for their meal and dragged Tori out the sushi place.

When they got into the car Jade punched the wheel making the car and Tori jumped."Fuck!"she screamed,"Now a fucking vampire hunter is after me"Tori rubbed Jade's arm hoping it would calm her down. Jade put her head on her shoulder and looked up at Tori,staring in her brown eyes."Hope you like a shitty date" she huffed. Tori grabbed Jade's head and pet it,stroking the soft silky black hair.

"Jade just stop worrying about us and the date was shit. I kinda liked it until that old man gave us garlic rice" Jade still had a pissed off expression on her face but Tori continued stroking her head.

"You know I'm not like you"

"I know but I bet you are enjoying this"

"I would enjoy stabbing that hunter in the face with my scissors. If I had my scissors on me"she reassured Tori,"We should probably go now before that man comes out and follows us". Tori nodded and let go off Jade's head so she could drive.

* * *

Jade parked her car in the woods and hid it with a special enchantment she learn when she was little. Tori was amazed with the cabin inside and out. She was so amazed she transform into wolf form and ran around in the house,going into each room missing the master bedroom. When Jade finally entered the room Tori was sitting on the floor waggling her tail. Jumping she transformed back into human form to kiss Jade fully on the lips. She quickly ran upstairs again to see the master bedroom and froze when she opened the door. She knew that there was an enchantment on the cabin to make it bigger on the inside but the master bedroom was huge. The queen sized bed was the main focused of the room,near it was a desk with a computer and a laptop on top of it. There was also bookcases filled with old books and horror films.

Tori jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder."Yeah I was surprised when I first saw it"Jade said entering the room and taking a book from the shelve,"Here this tells you about the council. I can't be bothered to tell you"

"That can wait. We have a queen sized bed!"she screamed pointing at the bed.

"Yeah so?"

Tori was just speechless,unable to talk back."Look Ve-Tori"Jade corrected herself,"We live here,thanks to Andre. I know this is so cliché but I love you and I will protect you from hunter,the fucking council and our parents"Tori started to tear up and Jade just rolled her eyes expecting that to happen.

"Oh Jade your just a big softy aren't you?"She squealed hugging Jade tightly

"Vega shut up!"she yelled blushing at the sudden affection.

Tori suddenly started to take her clothes off. Jade couldn't help but watch until she saw a faint line across Tori's stomach. Jade stopped Tori and traced the scar that she found. She wanted to know what this was off. Tori just smiled at Jade curiosity and grabbed her hand and licked it."Normal people would kiss my hand not lick it"Jade said. Tori just giggled and continued to lick Jade's hand. Then she inserted to off Jade's finger in her mouths. Jade was freaking out,everything was happening too fast for her liking,"I-I think we going too fast with our situation going on I mean"Tori took the fingers out of her mouth and whined knowing it was true. She took one of Jade's t-shirts from the draws and climbed into bed. Jade got change into her pajamas.

"I'm not the only one with scars"

"Ok Ok I get it" she said climbing into bed and pulling Tori closer to her. Jade kissed Tori on her nose then her forehead and finally her lips. Tori nuzzled her head in the crook of Jade's neck embracing sleep with open arms. Jade quickly followed her holding Tori and never letting go of her until morning.

* * *

A/N thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love between enemies **

**Don't own victorious **

**Chapter 4**

Light sneaked into the slumbering room. The devious light was on Jade making her grunt on annoyance. Covering her green she looked at the ceiling she was somewhat glad that the sun woke her up before her nightmare did. She didn't want to rethink about it.

_The council loomed over her,she couldn't see their faces just their darkened shadows. She was sitting down a elegant wooden chair,chained to the arms. One member of the council bellowed,"You know why your here Jadelyn of the West family"_

_"Because I love a werewolf and you guys think its wrong"she screamed._

_"It is"a female voice was heard,"And we forbid it"_

_"So you don't want peace between Werewolves and Vampires'"_

_"We not saying..."_

_"Yes you are"_

_Suddenly she was swallowed by the shadows and was standing being the only light in the room. She looked around trying to some sort of light. She ran not knowing where she was going. In the distance a girl was lying in a sea on crimson blood. She froze noticing that the girl was Tori._

She shake herhead getting rid of the angst she felt in the dream. Getting up she headed downstairs to start the coffee machine. She didn't have school as the teachers were striking against pay or something. Jade rubbed her eyes wanting the machine to hurry up with her morning medicine. When she saw that the coffee machine was finally done. She tool her favourite mug and poured the hot liquid into the mug. She took a sip of the hot liquid when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapped around the waist."Good morning"Tori mumbled in Jade's neck,pecking and biting at the pale skin.

"Morning did you sleep well"she asked

"No Jade,you weren't there when I woke up"

"Sorry when the morning sun hits my fucking face I don't sleep plus..."

"Plus?"Tori questioned

Jade just sighed she can't keep the dream a secret from her."Ok I had this dream about the council,me chained to a chair then I was free but I was sure I saw you lying on the ground...dead"Tori tighten her hug,kissing Jade's neck lightly sucking and nipping the skin. Jade just tool another sip of her black coffee humming. She closed her eyes and moved her head to give Tori more room.

"Your too tall"

"Well I was thinking of a movie marathon seeing as there is no school today"

Tori went pale"Is it all horror movies"This made Jade laugh.

"No I will watch some rom coms movies but don't expect me to like it"

It was Tori turn to laugh as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and poured cereal and milk together. The two sat down on the leather couch and watched TV which had the news on its screen. Jade recognised the man on the TV. It was Auntie that was banished for the same reason the council was looking for her. Tori was concentrations on the news so she didn't saw Jade looking at her._ She cute when she eats. Fuck I have ot hard don't I_ she thought covering her face to hide her blush.

"Hey Jade"

"Yeah"

"Is this lady related to you? because she has the same last name as you"

"Yeah she's my werewolf loving aunt"she replied

"Wait What?" before she got an answer Jade ran upstairs. Tori put her empty bowl in the sink and transformed into wolf form and chased after Jade. She saw her targeted in front of her and leaped at her catching her underneath."Fuck Tori I'm not saying anything!"she yelled. Tori just grinned and stuck her tongue out,"Oh God don't you fucking dare!"Jade screamed.

Suddenly her face was covered on wolf drool. She tried to fight back but no anvil. Tori continued licking Jade face soaking every inch of it in drool. She stopped and transformed in human form still on top of Jade. She let her wipe her face with her arm."Are you gonna tell me"she demanded. Jade kissed her surprising her this allowed Jade to break free to runaway to the study. Jade locked herself inside hearing Tori bang on the door.

Tori stomped her foot and headed to the master bedroom. Inspecting the bookcase something caught her eyes. She pulled it out and saw it was a photo album. She decided to look at it in the living room. When she arrived Jade was leaning against the sofa looking at her._ Great she knew I would found it,does she not want to tell me herself_ she thought. Jade patted the sit next to her and Tori sat down.

"Transform into wolf form please?"Jade asked

"Why?"

"I want to stroke you while I explained a few things"Tori just nodded transforming. She placed her head in Jade's lap still looking at the album. Jade opened it to the page that was marked. There was a photo of a little girl with brown hair on top a wolf and was being hold by two women. Jade's hand stroked as she stared longingly at the photo,"That's me with my mother and my auntie both wearing magical rings similar to mine. The wolf you see here is my auntie's girlfriend,well wife now. My family were secretly liked werewolves. The West family were a respected family among the vampire's and werewolves. It started losing the werewolf side when my...mother who was a human was killed by a serious vampire hating werewolf"Tori looked up and licked Jade's hand reassuring her that she was sorry for her kind. Jade just smiled,"Its ok Tori. My auntie looked after me for awhile until she was exiled for well you know what were doing now. I taught me everything about magic,enchantments and how to control my urges. She was the best its how I wasn't freaking out when you said 'Your my mate'" Tori growled and playfully bite Hade hand. She accidently broke the pale skin making Jade bleed. Tori tried to lick the wound clean but was stopped when Jade licked the wound making the wound sizzle and close up. Jade continued the story by turning a page in the album.

They looked at the photo. It was a family portrait of her with her older brother and father both men hand darkened expressions while she had a innocent smile"Anyways since then my father despised werewolves along with my brother who busy hunting down the werewolf's clan still is now. When I dated Beck I was force to turn him because my dad didn't turn my mother. I regretted it straight after then started the whole on and off relationship and the plans for marriage that I didn't agree on because...I started to love you" she whispered the last part but Tori heard it. Transforming back she planted kissing all over her face.

"I keep forgetting that your still a virgin"

"Don't remind me"

This made tori giggled and to kiss Jade fully on the lips. Soon the loss deepen and Jade pulled Tori on her lap cupping Tori's bum and squeezing it making Tori moan in pleasure. They broke apart and Tori spoke"Lets start the movie marathon ok before this gets anymore heated"Jade nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

Tori was cuddled up to Jade hiding her face in Jade's neck. It was their fifth movie and it was horror again. They were watching Halloween and Micheal just killed someone. Jade was just watching while Tori had the complete opposite reaction. Jade looked at her and nuzzled her face in Tori's hair. Kissing her hair it Tori to remove her place from Jade's neck. Tori grabbed the remote and paused the movie."I want to meet your Auntie"she asked

Jade just sighed"Fine but this weekend ok I want to continue the movie marathon"

"But no more horror movies"

"One more then Action movies"

"Fine but we are watching mamma mia next"Jade just sighed then unpaused the movie making Tori jump when she heard a scream from the hugged her bringing her closer to her.

When they put Mamma mia on Jade groaned and looked at the window while Tori singed along. Jade then went upstairs to get a book to read but Tori grabbed her hand stopping her. She rolled her eyes and sat back down. Rolling her eyes she find the trees more entertaining then the movie. Suddenly Tori started singing in Jade's ear making her groan in pain. Jade then grinned and pulled Tori into a kiss,shutting her up. The two ignored the movie and continued to make out on the couch until they ran out of breathe.

The two stared into each others eyes until Jade started to kiss Tori's neck,nipping at the skin leaving marks on her tanned skin. Tori stopped thinking that Jade might feed she Jade reassured her by saying"Don't worry Vega I'm not gonna feed"

The two soon went back to the movie marathon.

* * *

It was a Saturday and Tori and Jade was standing in front of a house that was covered in veins. Jade remembered the place very well like when she climbed those veins and nearly fell off. Jade was about to knock on the door when she heard yelling in Spanish._Fuck they're arguing again and in Spanish_ she thought. She looked at Tori who was red as a tomato. She was about to ask until she was hit with a shoe. Standing in front of them was a small child with baggy hair. He hugged Jade burying his face in her belly.

Soon a wolf stood in front of them growling which made Tori to transform returning a growl. A women from the TV stood out and screamed"Jadey darling gave her dear Auntie a hug" spreading her arms out. Both wolves transformed back to human form,"And I see you have a werewolf companion"

"Girlfriend actually we saw you on the TV and Vega here wanted to meet you"Jade said letting her little cousin to bring Tori closer to her. Her Auntie pulled them in a giant hug squishing them together. She finally let them go and pulled them into the house. The other werewolf and boy entered the house as well.

"So Jade your becoming like me"she said

"No I don't argue Spanish in front of their adopted son"The women looked away embarrassed that they argument were heard,"Only Tori understood it as she is half-latina"

"Half-Latina and a werewolf. What's your clans name my used to be lunar before I got married"the woman asked Tori

"Oh Vega but since my family originated from Spain we most know as..."

"The alpha's of Europe I'm surprised you went against them. You females are very dominated"

"Well Jade's my mate so I had disobey plus I will protect her against the council"Jade just face palmed and Jade's auntie stood up screaming.

"Jade! Why is the council going after you"

"Fuck I don't know maybe because I love her or maybe they know that I tasted werewolf blood"she closed her mouth shut with her hand not meaning to say the last part. The room was quiet almost silent except for the little boy who was watching TV.

"You tasted werewolf blood Jade"she asked

"Twice but I didn't actual bite her"she reassured her auntie

"Jade do you know what you have gotten yourself into"

"Clearly since god is helping me. He gave me this charm and a protected cabin in the woods. Look I have really good control over my hunger plus if it helps I'm still a dumb virgin"Tori hugged her when she mentioned virgin. Tori desperately wanted to have sex her,to make her beg underneath her but she had to respect her. The other woman was right. The other women in her family including her were very dominate. Blushing she imagined Jade begging her and panting. Red came down one of her nostril,"Tori you have a nose bleed here"

Jade wiped the blood away and licked her fingers. Tori quickly covered her nose blushing that she was such a pervert. The two older women just laughed."How did it taste? Jade"her auntie asked

"Sweet and bitter"

Suddenly Tori phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking at her caller ID she saw that it was grandmother calling her. When she answered she started speaking Latin as it was the only language her grandmother could speak. Everyone was curious on the conversation. Suddenly Tori stood up with a eyes nearly creating waterfalls. Jade pulled Tori into a hug when Tori finished talking then she broke down gripping onto Jade sweater."Mi padre está en el hospital" she weep. Jade looked the women in front of her wanting to know what Tori mean. The two shake there heads not telling them. The only words she understood wad hospital and...dad. Jade went wide. She hard little experience in speaking Spanish but she understood the word for dad.

"Tori stop crying we are going to the hospital and remember no. More. Spanish. Please I only know a few words"Jade said kissing Tori on the forehead. Tori wiped away the unwanted tears and left climbing into the car waiting for Jade.

Jade got hugs from her auntie. Her werewolf aunt looked at her and gave her a piece a paper with Spanish words on it"This will help heal him Jade. Maybe this will bring peace to you and he Vega clan"Jade nodded playing with her necklace. She left the house to drive Tori to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived Tori pleaded to a random asking him where her father was. He point down a corridor and Tori with Jade ran to the room. Her father was lying on the white bed while the rest of Tori's family. All of them stared at Jade with darken eyes. Jade had her hands in her pockets,one was playing with the piece of paper. Tori fell to her fathers side crying again but with more pain then last time. Her father stroke her hair comforting her with all his strength.

"How is my little cub? Is that monster treating you right" he asked but before she could answer Jade spoke.

"May I ask you question? Did a person wearing a red cloak attacked you?"Mr Vega nodded,"Tori A elite vampire of the council attacked him,I can't love you knowing that your family is getting hurt" Jade takes the piece of paper out and gives it to Tori's grandmother and says"This is a spell that would heal him and it also has a recipe for a vampire barrier to keep us monsters out. Protect Tori please"

Everyone in the room looked at her,eyes falling to the ground. Jade was about to leave the room until Tori embraced her from behind. She screamed"No! Your not leaving me again! Please...Don't" Jade turned around to face Tori and took the ring from the chain around her neck and slide it along Tori's index finger.

Kissing Tori she smiled"I love you Tori. I have pals that still believe that Vampires and werewolves should stop fighting and unite". Tori continued to cry unable to stop herself. Her mother came behind her pulling her away from Jade.

Jade didn't want to leave but she had to. Getting back into her car she left to the airport. Standing in front of timetable she looked for the nearest flight to England._ Katie can help me with the council. Even if she isn't a vampire_ she thought. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Beck standing there. She was ready to punch him again until she saw that is right eye was bandaged up."What happened to you"she asked

"A dude in a red cloak attacked me"

"First Tori's dad and now you I got to go to England Now!"

"I want to help"

"Fine just don't try anything"Beck nodded. They bought the nearest tickets for England and boarded the plane when it arrived. Jade continued to play with the necklace,thinking of Tori. Beck saw this concern for her but decided to leave her alone. Jade looked outside the window hoping that everything in her nightmare won't come true.

* * *

Tori arrived back at the cabin thanks to Andre's help. Cat and Robbie was also with her,comforting her. The three were also concern with Jade as well wanting to know why she did it. Andre suddenly heard a sweet voice above him,calling him. He didn't want to leave Tori but it was call."Guys look after Tori while I'll go see why heaven is calling me"Cat and Robbie nodded getting back to Tori who was lifeless watching TV.

When Andre arrived at heaven he was wearing a all white suit. He was soon greeted with Gods number one angel Jordon who had blonde and crystal blue eyes. He led Andre down a corridor into a office that had Jordon's name on. They entered the room to be greeted by another angel this time a female.

"Hello Andre we have some news concerning her friend Jade"she says

"What?"he asks

"She is heading to the arc-devil in England asking for help. There is gonna be a war Andre. A war that will end in Tori or the arc-devil dying."Jordon said in a monotone way.

"I understand I'll try to get Tori ready"before he could leave the woman grabbed him

"Don't we are unsure if any of the two might die. Both of them might live"

Andre nodded and left getting back to his friend who was asleep in the master bedroom looking at a old photo album. The album was left opened and he was looking at the photo of the group together. Jade and Tori were standing next to each other. He soon left leaving the peace in the house as it was.

* * *

A/N thanks for your reviews and keep sending them. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loves between enemies **

**Don't own victorious **

**Chapter 5**

Jade and Beck gets off the airplane and grabbed their bags. Jade was ignoring Beck while he was looking around the airport. They continued to walk until they reached outside. They waited outside not talking once until Beck spoke up"What's so special of a arc-devil?"he asked

Jade sighed"She half arc-angel,half devil meaning she can help plus I kinda need her view on this"

"So she's related the devil?"

"Yes"

"And how do you know her?"

"Her brother married my cousin making us in-laws"she shrugged ending the conversation. A taxi pulled up and she gave a address to the driver and nodded driving them to their destination.

They stood outside staring at the big castle. Beck couldn't believe it. Jade closed his mouth and headed towards the door lightly knocking on the peeling door. Beck watched the door opened to see a girl about sixteen year old standing there. She had one red eye and one blue eye,with a scar over it. Violet hair was showing and headed towards her shoulders. She was wearing all black but she had white bandages over her right hand.

"Jade your here and you brought Beck with you"she smiled. Beck was shocked that she knew his name.

"Yeah well I need help and I will explain everything inside" Katie just nodded and smiled welcome them into her house. They dropped their bags on the floor. Jade sat next to the sleeping dog who was suddenly awake by the pressure in the couch,"Hey Cerberus I missed you"Jade said stroking his sits down on the chair that was nearby. Jade explained every think to Katie and she just nodded taking a sip of herbal tea.

"So your here for my opinion and help"Jade nodded while Beck just sighed curious about her hand,"Ok I accepted your love of course but the council shouldn't have made that decision on hurting Tori's father. It's against the law of hell for a high member to do that. I understand how you feel i mean I'm in love with someone and I'm not supposed to have it returned to me"she looks down at the floor thinking of Sasuke and thinking of that mission,"Jade I will definitely help you and I can tell my uncle about this"Jade broke out in tears and both Katie and Beck went to comfort her. Katie let Beck to comfort Jade while she goes to call her uncle. The devil.

Jade soon stopped when she felt Cerberus licking her face. She thank him and Beck and went to pour tea."Don't tell Tori and drunk tea"Beck just nodded staying silent. Katie returned making Cerberus move beside her. She ran her fingers through her hair. Voices in her head wouldn't shut up.

**Devil self:hey why don't we kill of the council**

**Arc-angel self:Because that would be the most stupid plan ever**

Katie sighed playing with her necklace. It was a holy cross with a ring between where the lines meet and a small symbol. She wished her over selves would shut up. Jade and beck sat down what to hear her next plan"Ok my uncle said that the council hasn't existed since the death of your mother meaning that we are going to war if we attack them. So here's the plan gather all of the werewolves that want to fight and vampires. You two need some training" Katie got up and showed them to their rooms

* * *

Meanwhile Tori was listening to Nothing else matters on repeat thinking of Jade. She was back at her parents house but sometimes she visits the cabin to clear her mind. Her father was out of hospital thanks to the spell that Jade gave to her grandmother. Tori mother turn down the music making Tori jump. She was concerned for her daughter and her well being. She sat down on the bed next to her daughter,holding her hand and running her thumb over her youngest daughter knuckles."Tori darling. All of us had a clan meeting today" this didn't make Tori look at her,"We have agreed to fight for your mate and we accepted her"This made Tori to get up and to stare at her mother. She smiled while Tori nearly had tears in her eyes. Tori's father then walked in and sat down on the other side of Tori.

"Tori I own my life to your mate. Buttercup whatever Jade did she did it for you"Tori simple nodded her head,crying her parents embraced her. Tori suddenly felt something,her parents did as well. They looked at the window see a girl with purple hair and red,blue eyes. The girl waved and bowed showing no harm to them then disappeared leaving black rose petals. They look outside the window suddenly the girl appeared behind them making them jump."Hello Tori sorry for shocking you,names Katie"Everyone was still in shock,"I mean no harm of course,I like to keep peace between magical creatures of the day and...night"

"Jade"Tori whispered

"Bingo,You see Jade right now is going through some training so is Beck wanting to repay his debt and what not. You see I'm Jade's in law. What is it called when her cousin and my brother are married? Cousin in laws?"Katie looks up to think,"I'm just here to tell you that the council is no longer around they haven't for a while. Hell has your back Tori and don't worry about Jade she's a tough cookie to kill"

Soon Katie created a black portal behind her and walked into it disappearing within it. Nobody moved in the room. A demon visited them and they couldn't believe it.

The next day Tori arrived at school to see everyone staring at one girl. She soon realised it was Katie."Hey Tori!"she shouted and waved not showing any signs that yesterday never happen. Tori was amazed at what was happening. Cat,Robbie and Andre was just casually talking to her,_What the Fuck is happening_ Tori thought. Suddenly Katie wrapped her arm around Tori and smiled,hiding her true self behind a porcelain theatre mask. Tori just looked at her,"Come on Tori smile. Everything is going be ok"Katie let go of Tori and left the grounds of Hollywood Arts. Everyone asked Tori if she knew her. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"What you mean she's a demon" Robbie screamed. Everyone was at Tori place after school and when Tori mentioned that Katie was a demon every was screaming,"Do you realised what this mean. We all dead!"

"Calm down Robbie we not dead"Andre then spoke calmly,"She not a demon but I think she's a arc-devil"

Everyone looked at him,he just put his hands up"Maybe your right Andre but she knows Jade and if she knows Jade then she's no harm"Tori said standing up. Then leaving her friends behind,she slammed door closed and headed to nowhere. Katie was in a nearby tree watching her go. She just her head and jumped from tree to tree keeping her eye on her. Tori looked around her,she felt something or someone following. She could smell it. The smell was tainted with ash but it had also lilies and roses swim among the ashes. It was strange but Tori liked the smell it calmed her,knowing that needed a plan she stopped walking. Katie saw this and sat down on a sturdy branch,she began to eat a sea salt popsicle that made her moan. Suddenly growling and laughter filled her ears. Keeping the popsicle in place by using her teeth she jumped down and swiftly went over making sure to get behind the attacker.

Tori had transformed into a wolf and was now snarling at the vampire in a red cloak who was just laughing until his lungs exploded. He soon stopped when his face was smashed against the ground. His body was chained to the ground by jet black chains which tightened with the slightest movement. Katie had her boot forcefully against the vampire's face."State your name"she commanded

"Why should I tell you"

Suddenly Katie eye's turned purple and glowed bringing the vampire to his doom. Her true colour began to show but the popsicle was still in her mouth."I say it again state your name"

"Malcolm"

"Well Malcolm why are you still working for the stuck up dickheads. Aren't they supposed to be. Oh what the words hmmm"she started to tap her cheek with her finger then she smiled and stuck her finger in the air,"Oh that's right disband and loners that have nothing else to do but to cry"

"Fuck you bitch"

Katie started to unwrap her right hand to revel a dark grey metal hand that still work like her left. The metal had every detail of a normal hand. Instead of a black diamond like her left hand it had the star of Satan. Katie crouched down and punch him in the face knocking one fang leave its nest and make a new one on the floor."So what do they want. Wait I already know what they want. Total chaos."The vampire snarled and Katie stomped on the vampire face knocking him out. She then re-bandaged her hand hiding her past mistakes. She looked at Tori who was back to normal. She then grabbed her hand to walk.

They ended up at a field that was deserted. No flowers or weeds set resident there but the slight breeze."You probably wonder why we're here with a black portal behind me"Tori just simple nodded,"Well this portal well lead you to the high council of werewolves. They want to help and to train you"

"But they're in Norway"

"Lucky for you I know a Incest Ice queen who is letting stay at her place plus this portal will take you Arendelle"

"But"

"Stopping butting in with your dumb buts listen. Tori"Katie placed her hands on Tori's shoulder and smiled warmly,"Everyone has a chance of love. You can't let people label it. Incest,lesbian,gay,dyke and others are just labels. Your and Jade's love is so pure that it can't be cut. I don't have a chance of love but I can help people who do."Katie then pushed Tori through the portal while she just walked into it.

On the other side Tori saw two people in front of her. Both of them had freckles that danced on their skin. One had platinum blonde hair that was in a braid that hang over her shoulder. She was wearing a ice blue dress which match her sapphire eyes. The girl beside looked similar to her but she had bright red hair and was wearing a green dress that match her turquoise eyes. Tori got up from the floor when Katie entered the room who simple waved and smiled at the girls. The redhead returned the gesture while the blonde rolled her eyes but shake Tori's hand."Hello I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle and this is my sister Anna"

"They're love each other more than sisters and their kingdom accepts them which I found awesome"Katie said but was suddenly hit by a snowball. Elsa was blushing and tried to hide it. She quickly left when Anna and Katie just laughed.

"Don't worry Tori the head of the council will come tomorrow to take you for training then you'll come back here to rest"Anna said and Katie nodded.

"Well I have to go. Jade and Beck is probably going to ask where I was"Katie said waving goodbye and disappearing into the portal. Tori was then dragged away to get a tour of the palace.

* * *

Back in London Katie saw Jade sparring with the elite vampire she hired to train Beck and Jade. The sparring stopped when Jade spotted her,Jade entered the room and pulled Katie onto the couch and gave her a stern look"How was she?"

"Perfectly fine. She loves you just like thought and she gonna train with the high council"

Jade stood up and screamed"What! Why!?"

"Because of love,what's the point of not fighting for it. You both need to tell your true feelings before it's too late. I learned my mistake"Katie looked down her eyes watering up. Jade just sighed and embraced her.

"It wasn't your fault. If you didn't stay to fight that bastard then..."

"I know Sasuke would be dead. But I could of told me how I felt about him. Now he thinks I'm dead"Suddenly Katie burst into tears bringing her legs closer to her body for comfort,"If that dumb bomb never went off or that bastard professor never rape me then maybe I had a chance"Jade continued to embrace her. She knew that Katie's metal hand represented the mistake of not confession her undying love to him. It was during a mission that included her,Sasuke,Samantha and Naruto. It ended up that the demon wanted to kill them and was too powerful for them. He decided to use a bomb. Katie used Anubis and Horus in sword mode and started attacking him. Everyone was trying to escape. She saw Sasuke pulling Samantha away telling her his feelings which killed Katie heart. She tossed a kunai at the switch which brought down a metal door separating them."Katie!"he screamed

"Sasuke get out! Its gonna explode soon"she smiled watching Samantha dragged Sasuke away. Tears ran down both of their cheeks and soon as Sasuke got outside the building explode engulfing Katie in flames her right hand completely gone. Everything after that went downhill but she still had hope to depend on.

Katie told Jade to get some sleep and to tell Beck the same thing then she took Cerberus upstairs to her bedroom and stared at the moon. Meanwhile Jade did the same thing but she thought of Tori. Jade strength improved greatly because of her training. She was able all of her abilities but she couldn't reach her full potential without drinking blood._ Nothing else matters Tori I will fight don't worry we'll see each other soon._

* * *

A/N finally chapter 5 guys please review. I just had to add elsanna and Naruto characters in this story I couldn't help it. Enjoy this chapter guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love between enemies **

**Down own any of the characters except Katie**

**Chapter 6**

**A few months later**

Jade woke up this morning seeing Beck and not there and Katie watching anime. She headed towards the coffee machine and asked her"Hey where's Beck?"

"Good morning to you too Jade"

Jade watched the coffee machine do its job"Answer the damn question"

"Ok his back in L.A informing your angel friend information that's might not be important"

"What?"

Katie turned off the T.V and placed the delicate cup in the sink"His training is done,so is yours to a certain standard of course"Jade was completely confused,"I'm going to teach you some magic that normal wiz's don't get teach,so pack your things"Katie bellowed shoving Jade upstairs.

"Where we going"

"Well Tori still hasn't finished her training and I not allowed to do spell that I'm going teach you without another person royal watching"Jade tried to stop her from being pushed but it failed,"Listen I'm going teach you Fire and Ice spells and to save time I'm teaching my friend Anna and fire spells at the same time"

By the time Jade packed her stuff,Katie had already was wearing her gear which was a black sleeveless jacket that went down to her feet,black shorts and combat boots. Her jacket had leather straps and pocket inside and out. It wad hooded to hide her face from anyone that knew her from Konoha or any idiots that thought she was just a dumb girl. Jade was wearing leather boots and navy jeans. Her hellraiser top was hidden behind her leather jacket. Her jet black her was longer then normal but she had her blue extensions in. Katie soon opened a black portal for the two of them to walk through. On the other side they saw a giant palace and two guards standing at their post.

"Come on Tori doesn't know we are here. Plus she's training right now so it a plus"Jade just rolled her eyes and followed Katie.

* * *

Two wolves were snarling at each other,circling each other while rest of the clan watched. A wolf jumped at the brown haired one who swiftly dodged out of the way. The snow haired bashed his nose against the hard surface of the floor and whimpered. The two transform revealing Tori and another women who was pissed off."He was my mate!"

"Hey I already have a mate and she is better then any dude with a needle dick"she yelled grabbing a sharp rock that could through skin. The woman lunged at Tori was again dodged the women then sprinted towards to attacked. She pierced the woman's arm with the simple weapon and kick her in the stomach making the woman fall to ground in pain. Suddenly a voice bellowed"Stop this,this instant"

Tori looked to see the clan leader who was a old and wise man with birds and dream catchers painted on his canvas. All of the watching wolves bowed there heads towards him while the woman near Tori grunted in pain but she still showed respect. He looked at Tori who just rubbed the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and left indicating to Tori the sign to follow.

Tori looked back at the woman but quickly left not wanting to continue the fight. She reached his hut and sat crossed leg in front of the bonfire. The clan leader or chief as Tori like to call him was smoking his pipe and stared longingly into the fire."It wasn't my fault chief,it was the woman's. She thought I wanted..."

"I know cub but that not why your here"

Tori didn't understand but soon saw that the chief was speaking a old native American words. The orange flames danced images of the present or future. Tori was entice by the images. It was of a young girl fighting a older person while it appeared that the girl was telling her nearby to go away. Suddenly the flames burst which made Tori to move backwards. The bonfire went out but the amber still hugged the charcoal logs. She didn't understand but the chief did."This cub was the past of the great arc-devil my friend. I helped her uncle,the dark one to peace to the lands. Just like my ancestors did with hers"Tori moved closer to him wanting to here the tale,"Gou have already met the child cub. Her name is Katie"Tori was shocked that the girl in the fire story was Katie.

"Young cub Katie has lots of tales and lots of despair and hope that she must control to keep the balance of the great golden scales the world depend on. The dark one must never be loved by anyone while the light one depends on the whispers of hope that the world speaks. Katie has many spirits. Wolf,tiger,great dragon but she has also faced death many times in many ways"Tori didn't know how to react,"Katie lives by the similar law as her uncle C.l.o.c.k.w.o.r.k. The law to never harm a earth caretaker but she soon broke it to protect her beauty but soon paid the price.I thank her next time you see her."Tori nodded to his instructions and didn't realised that tears were flowing down her cheeks. When she did she quickly wiped them away which made chief laugh. She poured but soon went back to training now with different teacher that would not hit on her.

* * *

Jade and Katie was in the palace having a conversation with Elsa about being there. The conversation was mainly between the two friends which made Jade to wonder around the palace. She walked down the corridor which allowed her to hum a simple tune but soon it turned into full at ballad."Wow your good"Jade screamed to see a small snowman smiling at her,"How do you sing like that?"It asked.

"I don't know"

"Well I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"Jade just waved at him but suddenly was hugged by him which sent chills down her spine. Anna came running down the corridor to see a someone getting hugged by Olaf. She just laugh and pulled Olaf off her. She succeeded but she hold Olaf's body in her hands and the rest of him on the floor."I'm so sorry Olaf"

"Its ok Anna"

_So this is Anna_ Jade thought looking at the two dorks. It reminded her off Tori and Cat for some reason but just shakes her head. She was then suddenly dragged down a hall to back where Elsa and Katie was but soon Anna dragged Katie as well to the courtyard. She yelled"I'm just borrowing them Els you go to your meeting"

When they reached the courtyard all three of them collapsed to the fall. Katie just laughed while Anna and Jade just looked at her while Katie was getting up. She stopped and wiped a single tear from her eye. Katie felt she had a de ja vu moment. I was like this with Sasuke and Naruto. He used to drag her and Sasuke to the training ground to prove that he was going to Hokage. Katie knew he was going to make that dream a reality but she still call him stupid."We are starting learning tomorrow so Jade can spend some time with Tori"Suddenly they heard Kai the butler to the dining room to eat.

They sat at the table to eat. A plate was there for Tori was suddenly burst through the wooden doors. Tori didn't noticed Jade or Katie but then she sniffed the air. She froze and suddenly Jade was in sight. Tori began to cry and hugged Jade ignoring the fact that she was sitting down. Jade could feel Tori's abs through her shirt. Everyone just smiled. Katie had a sad smile and looked away and continued eating. It was getting too much for her."Jade I missed you so much"

"Okay Vega I missed you too"Jade said kissing her with passion on the then hugged Katie which surprised her the most and then smiled.

"Thank you Katie"Tori said then went back to sit next to Jade and began eating. Katie knew that the chief had said something to Tori and looked outside to the sky and thought_ God was he like this to everyone uncle_.

* * *

Hours later Jade and Tori landed in Jade's new room. Tori pushes Jade on the bed and takes her top off. Jade blushes and pulls Tori on her."Your ready for this Jade?"asked Tori knowing that Jade was going to pain. Jade just nodded and went under the covers bringing Tori with her. The room was filled with hisses and moans. Meanwhile Katie was wearing a peg on her nose and stared at the stars. She never fully experience her first time. She clenched her jaw to keep the tears from leaving their home. She wanted revenge but she knew that wasn't the answer. She felt someone presence and saw that it was Elsa in her nightgown. She had two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Katie."So I see Jade is losing her purity tonight"

"How can you tell?"Katie said her voice her pitch more higher then usually.

"Just a hitch anyways Anna told me"

"And your ok with it?"

"If its helps protecting her then yes"Katie just nodded and looked at the stars that was painted across the dark canvas of the sky. The moon could only been half seen. Suddenly the constellations started to move and dance across the sky which made Katie to get up and bowed in front of Elsa and took her hand. Elsa knew what was happening and started dancing with Katie. They danced with the stars until Elsa got tired and went to bed. Katie stayed up afraid that the dark night of nightmares will come and haunt her.

* * *

The next morning Anna and Jade stood in front of Katie who casually was reading a book. She closed it and looked at them. Katie was in the center of a giant magic circle. She beckon the two girls with her finger and they followed their instructions entering the circle. Katie handed them knives and the two girls look at each in confusion. Katie rolled her eyes"Use the knives to cut your hand. I need your blood to be on the circle to activate it then we can get started"Anna and Jade nodded and cut their hands the knives. Blood flowed out of the wound and landed onto the floor. The magic circle glowed red around them and they felt their blood boil within them. Katie coughed to get their attention.

"Ok the first step of fire ot in other words pyro magic you must first have fire in your hands"Jade and Anna was ready,"So get started"was all Katie said while she sat down to read. Anna and Jade looked at each other and shrugged. Jade tried to imagine a flame in her hand but she didn't see anything. She could see Anna pout in frustration. She tried multiply times,each time failing much to her efforts. Suddenly she heard Anna squeal for joy as her hand was holding a small flame. Katie clapped"Well done Anna but your flame must be bigger to do spells"

Anna just nodded and focused while Jade did the same. Jade focused then a spark happen which so became a flame. It wad tiny like Anna's but it was blue for some strange reason."Hey why is my flame blue"she questioned

"Well your a vampire so you don't technical have 'normal' blood"

"Oh"is all she could say but she did it. She was one step forward from burning the council.

* * *

A/N shorter chapter then usually but its here so enjoy


End file.
